<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Names by wontonto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076615">Our Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto'>wontonto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MatsuHana Fluff Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, makki has 2am thoughts and wakes matsun up for it, mentions of a daddy kink bc lbr it's basically canon matsun's daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahiro has some thoughts™ to share with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MatsuHana Fluff Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet, Issei had his boyfriend in his arms, he was warm, and nothing could make his life better. He inhaled the soft strawberry scent of Takahiro’s shampoo and hummed happily, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. He wanted more contact; he needed it to get to sleep. </p><p>“How long have we been dating, Issei?” Takahiro asked, his voice shocking Issei out of his near sleep. </p><p>He groaned and opened his eyes slightly to find Takahiro looking at him with wide awake eyes. “I was literally <i>so close</i> to being asleep and then you just had to ask that dumbass question, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Answer the question, Issei,” Takahiro pursed his lips. </p><p>“Over two years.” </p><p><i>“How long, Issei?” </i> </p><p>“Jesus, why are you so hung up on this?” Issei rolled his eyes “Two years, seven months, two weeks, and three days.” </p><p>Takahiro snorted. “How many hours, minutes, and seconds?” </p><p>Issei grabbed the pillow underneath this head and flung it at Takahiro’s face, holding him there for a second. “You are insufferable!” he smirked as Takahiro’s muffled laugh came from underneath the pillow. “But if you <i>must</i> know, it’s sixteen hours, fifty-two minutes, and approximately fifteen seconds.” </p><p>Takahiro grabbed the pillow from off his face and hugged it to his chest. “You’re completely bullshitting that.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I keep a mental clock of how long we’ve been dating and it started the second you said yes to dating me.” </p><p>“Excuse you, <i>I’m</i> the one who asked <i>you</i> out.” </p><p>“Mmm, are you sure about that?” Issei cocked his head to the side. “I distinctly remember you saying that you’d date me.” </p><p>“Your memory’s broken,” Takahiro rolled his eyes and climbed on top of his boyfriend, straddling Issei’s hips. </p><p>“Are you trying to distract me?” Issei raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Takahiro put one of his hands on Issei’s chest and shrugged. “Maybe. But the point I was trying to get at is that we’ve been dating for almost three years and--” </p><p>“Two years, seven months, two--” </p><p>He was cut off by a quick smack on the face with the pillow Takahiro had been holding. <i>“We've been dating for almost three years,”</i> he continued pointedly, daring Issei to interrupt him again. “And we don't have cute nicknames for each other.” </p><p>Issei put his hands on Takahiro’s hips and gently nudged his sleep shirt up. “This is what keeps you up at night?” he chuckled as he rubbed his thumbs over Takahiro’s hip bones. </p><p>“Yes! I mean, come on, Oikawa’s been calling Iwaizumi 'Iwa-chan’ since <i>before</i> they started dating.” </p><p>“And Iwaizumi has oh so romantically dubbed him 'Shittykawa' since forever; I see your point,” Issei nodded seriously. “So how about Shittymaki then?” </p><p>“I will smack you with this weapon again. Don't think I won't.” Takahiro held the pillow above his head as a threat. </p><p>“Sure, Shittymaki.” </p><p>“I am <i>trying</i> to be cute and you just <i>have</i> to ruin it, don't you?!” Takahiro cried, ruthlessly bombarding Issei with the pillow. </p><p>“Stop, stop! I give!” Issei laughed, protecting his face. </p><p>When Takahiro relented, Issei looked up at his boyfriend who had the cutest pout on his face. </p><p>“You're an asshole,” he glared at Issei. </p><p>“Ah, yes, says the one who just tried to suffocate me.” </p><p>“You started it, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat,” Takahiro huffed, crossing his arms. </p><p>Issei slowly sat up, careful not to displace Takahiro from his lap. “I love you,” he whispered as he held Takahiro’s hips and kissed his cheek softly. “Even if you are a brat and think about how we don't have nicknames for each other at two AM when you <i>should be sleeping.</i> And preventing me from sleeping, by the way. You might not have to be awake before eight AM, but I do.” </p><p>Takahiro wrapped his arms loosely around Issei’s shoulders, still pouting. “But sometimes I just can’t sleep. Because what am I going to call you when we see Iwaizumi and Oikawa again? You <i>know</i> they’ve got like a million disgustingly cute nicknames for each other by now.” </p><p>Issei dragged his hands up Takahiro’s back underneath his shirt, making the other young man shiver. </p><p>“What if I called you sugar cause you’re sweet as sugar?” he whispered huskily into Takahiro’s ear, brushing his lips over his neck. </p><p>Takahiro let out a soft, “Oh,” as he leaned into Issei’s touch. </p><p>“Or how about honey? Butter? Flour? Egg?” </p><p>Takahiro snorted and pulled back, laughing heartily. “That started out cute but you fucking ruined it,” he got through his giggles. </p><p>“Preheat oven to three hundred- and fifty-degrees Fahrenheit,” Issei growled lowly, nipping at Takahiro’s neck. </p><p>“I give up, fine!” Takahiro gently tugged on Issei’s hair, making him pull back. “You’re the worst,” he grumbled before pressing his lips against Issei’s. </p><p>“Cook for twenty minutes or until golden brown,” Issei continued. </p><p>“I’m fucking going to sleep!!!” Takahiro announced loudly, flopping onto his side of the bed and taking the covers with him. </p><p>“Aww, don’t be like that, my sweet little pancake,” Issei couldn’t keep a straight face as he said that. </p><p>“You didn’t even say the ingredients to make a pancake!” Takahiro squinted at Issei over his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m going to <i>flip</i> you like a pancake,” Issei told him and pinned Takahiro underneath him, pressing their noses together. </p><p>“Hope you’re not gonna fuck me like a pancake,” Takahiro snorted. </p><p>Issei rolled his eyes. “Why am I with you again?” </p><p>“Aww, come on. You love me. Now come cuddle with me. You’re warm. And I’m cold.” </p><p>“You are literally wrapped up in all the blankets, you cover thief,” Issei shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t like that one. Cuddle bug.” </p><p>They both snorted. </p><p>“Oh my god. Please stop. Honey muffin.” </p><p>“Why are all of yours centered around food?!” </p><p>“I dunno, I’m hungry?” Issei shrugged. “Sea... slug.” </p><p>Takahiro bit his lips, the corners of his eyes scrunching. “Really?” </p><p>“It’s two thirty am, Hiro, I’m <i>tired.</i> Cut me some slack.” Issei put his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, gently lowering his weight onto him. </p><p>Takahiro moved his hands to run them through Issei’s wild curls and over the undercut he’d kept. “I guess I can let you go to sleep for tonight. But we’re continuing this conversation in the morning, okay?” </p><p>Issei rolled his eyes. “Can I at least get a blanket while I’m acting like your blanket? I am actually kinda cold.” </p><p>Takahiro wrapped his arms around Issei’s broad back and twined his legs with Issei’s. “No. But you can have this.” </p><p>“But the whole rest of me is still cold.” </p><p>“Shut up, I’m sleeping,” Takahiro said into Issei’s ear. </p><p><i>“Hirooooo.”</i> </p><p>Takahiro made exaggerated and obnoxious very fake snoring sounds. </p><p>Issei sighed. “I hope I crush you in your sleep, you doofus. I love you,” he said softly before pressing a kiss to the shell of Takahiro’s ear. </p><p>… </p><p>The next morning, Takahiro woke up before Issei, which was practically unheard of, since he was the one without a job and the one who stayed up thinking about way too much. But, as he took in the situation, he figured out why. </p><p>Issei was now the one wrapped in the covers, leaving Takahiro without any. He wondered if Issei had waited until he’d fallen asleep before making off with the covers. He looked at his phone which was charging on the nightstand and saw that it was a little before seven. Issei usually woke up around seven thirty, which gave Takahiro some time to kill. </p><p>He admired his handsome boyfriend, wondering how they’d managed to stay together through the years. Of course it had to do with their mutual respect for each other, and they didn’t let fights get in the way of their relationship. Some people said to never go to bed angry, but that wasn’t always feasible in any relationship. </p><p>Takahiro gazed at Issei’s face, taking in his strong eyebrows, his chiseled nose, his pouty lips, the five-o'clock shadow that always graced his jawline in the mornings. Wow, Takahiro was <i>whipped</i> for this man. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>“You gonna keep staring at me forever or are you going to get out of bed?” Issei’s groggy voice came from his lips as one of his eyes opened, not focusing on anything yet. </p><p>“Hmm, I mean if staring at you forever is an option, I’ll chose that,” Takahiro leaned on one of his elbows, propping his face up. He ran his fingers over Issei’s face, ending at his hairline. He twirled a strand of Issei’s hair around and around. “Your hair’s getting kinda long.” </p><p>“What, you don’t like it?” Issei asked, taking a deep breath and stretching his long arms above him. </p><p>“No, I don’t mind it.” Takahiro licked his lips, smirking. “I just might have to start calling you ‘shaggy’ from now on.” </p><p>He was nearly knocked off the bed with the force the pillow hit him with, sending him laughing hysterically. </p><p>“I literally hate you so much,” Issei rolled his eyes, now fully awake and grinning from ear-to-ear. </p><p>“Hmm, that isn’t what you said last night,” Takahiro pointed out. “Now where’s my good morning kiss?” </p><p>Issei shook his head but leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Morning, Hiro.” </p><p>He put his hands on the back of Issei’s neck and pulled him back down for another kiss, grinning. “Morning, Issei.” </p><p>“You know... do we <i>really</i> need dumb pet names for each other? Isn’t calling each other by our first names enough?” Issei asked as he finally dragged himself out of bed. </p><p>Takahiro ogled Issei’s back muscles as he pulled on a t-shirt, pondering what he was saying. “I mean, I guess not, but... I just thought they’d be kinda fun to have, you know?”  </p><p>“Hiro isn’t fun enough for you?” Issei looked over his shoulder. “I mean, you <i>do</i> already have a name for me, don’t you?” He cocked his eyebrow and smirked, sending blood flushing up Takahiro’s face. </p><p>“I can’t call you that in public, though, that’d be embarrassing!” Takahiro shook his head adamantly. </p><p>“Hmm, are you sure?” Issei seductively made his way over to Takahiro’s side of the bed, putting his long arms on either side of him, that <i>goddamn</i> smirk doing things to Takahiro. </p><p>“Yes, I'm sure!” Takahiro pushed him away with enough force to send him a step back, which he didn’t actually <i>mean,</i> but Issei still looked a bit hurt by it. “Sorry, I just...” </p><p>“No, I went too far, sorry,” Issei scratched the back of his head. “You want coffee?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Kay.” </p><p>With that, he walked to the kitchen, his footsteps quiet in their apartment. Takahiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He went along with Issei’s daddy kink, and it was a <i>little</i> weird at first, but he’d eventually gotten into it enough to enjoy it. </p><p>He put on some slippers and followed Issei to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist. “I love you,” he said and pressed his forehead into the space between Issei’s shoulder blades. </p><p>“Mm, love you too, Hiro.” </p><p>“And maybe you’re right, maybe we don’t need cutesy nicknames for each other, because... that doesn’t really suit us, does it?” Takahiro finally realized. </p><p>“No, not at all,” Issei shook his head, chuckling. </p><p>“Guess I’ll stick to ‘daddy’ then,” Takahiro smirked, reveling in how Issei’s eyes darkened with want. </p><p>“Fine by me. But, unfortunately for you,” he tapped the tip of Takahiro’s nose with his finger, “I have to go to work.” </p><p>Takahiro whined, leaning up to press a kiss against Issei’s neck. “Fine, but I’ll be waiting for you.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 1 - Pet Names</p><p>sooooo this'll probably be my only piece for MatsuHana fluff week bc i procrastinate enough on my homework and i don't need more distractions but i love these boys so much omg i wish i'd written more. <strike>knowing myself tho i probably will write more when i should be doing hw bc it's my stress relief but klfdjasiof we'll see lmao got my eye on day four prompts tbh</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>